Kapitola 78: The Werewolf Den
=Kapitola 78: The Werewolf Den= Skupina přenocuje v domě v Krezku. Adrian domluvil ubytování za měch vína. Podivný chlapec sleduje spící hrdiny. Baroviani Rano Poezie vyrazí ven vyrábět kůly které večer prohlížel na Esmeraldě. Starostka se právě snaží rozmluvit naštvanému davu útok na Ravenloft. Neúspěšně. Od davu se odpojí stará bába a Poezie ji rovnou pozve dovnitř. Ukáže se že je to místní porodní bába a chce Adrianovu pomoc, protože její pacholek odešel s davem. Adrian souhlasí. Skupina se zastaví u posvátného jezírka a Icewing si v něm dá lázeň. Voda v jezeře funguje jako lesser restoration. Při plavani dračí mutant zahledne postavu ne ne podobnou Strahdovi ve zlaté zbrojí jak stojí na jezeře. Adrian léčí ženu která rodí a porod proběhne bez problémů. Porodní bába dítě dvakrát plácne přes zádek, dítě křičí, ale nebrečí. Nemá duši. Bába se omluví a odchází. Poezie se ptá matky jestli již vybrala jméno pro dítě. Ta odpovídá že v Barovii většinou děti do tretiho levelu nepojmenovavaji protože nemá smysl. Poezie vezme chlapce do svých rukou, vyjde s ním před chaloupku a jako jeho otec několik desítek let zpět se rozhledně a nadechne. Dítě je podle tradice elfů z Lorwynu pojmenováno Smutný Les. Hrdinové naberou vodu z posvátného jezera do svých cutor s vyrazí podél lesa k jeskyni vlkodlaků. Van Richten vyrazí před Krezku kde jemným hvizdem přivolá Drusillu. Omlouvá se jí že nema jablíčko a dává jí tuřín z zahrad opatství. Dole dav vesničanů vyrazí na Ravenloft. Adrian se je snaží přesměrovat na vinici, ale neúspěšně. Angry mob Skupina obchází hradby Krezku. Cesta skrze les trvá dlouho. Van Richten který vede klidnou Drusillu mluví s Adrianem jestli ví o tom že může svitkem Greater Restoration pomoci komukoliv z družiny včetně Poezie. Adrian si to uvědomuje, ale prý musí schovat svitek pro Šíleného Čaroděje z hory Baratok, tak jak jim předpověděla cikánka. Ve Van Richtenově hlavě se začíná líhnout plán. Poezie radí držet se pasu lesa. Po hodině cesty se ozve hrom. Opatství svaté Markovie Hrdinové otočí a sledují velký bouřkový mrak který se točí nad opatstvím. Několik blesku uhodí do hradeb kolem Krezku. Skupina se baví nad představou že se Strahd chytil do pasti. Do střechy opatství uhodí další blesk, hrom na sebe nenechá čekat. Velký černý mrak se točí nad celým Krezkem. Najednou se všudepřítomná mlha zastaví a vše ztichne. A pak se ozve hlas. Vychází odevsud, ze stromů, ze země, z mlhy.. “KDE JSOU?!” Hlas vyletí ze všech koutů země, téměř jako by Strahd nevěděl že mluví hlasem mlhy. Kladete na mne pasti v mé vlastní zemi?! Hlas se uklidnil a zní výhružně, Vampýr mluví přímo k hrdinům. Má trpělivost s vámi právě skončila. Vyhýbali jste se mému pozvání.. ..zavraždili jste muže kterého sám můj otec jmenoval mým bratrem.. ...a teď jste nechali nabodnout mou vlastní snoubenku na kůl a zabili mou hračku?! Nastane krátké ticho ve kterém se na sebe hrdinové dívají. Poezie se hrdě usměje na Emila a ukáže na svůj hrudník. Slyšte mne dobře... Otočím každý kámen této země dokud vás nenajdu a pak vás donutím litovat že jste se kdy narodili! Emil se tváří překvapeně. Leťte mé děti, leťte a najděte je! Z velkého bouřkového mraku nad opatstvím se oddělí několik hejn netopýrů kteří vyletí do všech směrů Barovie. Pro Vás ostatní: Já, Strahd von Zarovich, Hrabě Ravenloftu a Pán této země slibuji bezpečný odchod skrze mlhu každému kdo mi pomůže dopadnout kohokoliv z těch takzvaných hrdinů.” Icewing zvažuje jestli mu nebylo líp jen s Revenanty. Iron Poetry udělá křížek pro Strahda na kámen. Až bude otáčet kameny aby věděl že tu byli vysvětluje ostatním. Skupina vedená Emilem dorazí k jeskyni vlkodlaků. Cestou Emil Toranescu vysvětlil že byl vyhnánen hlavní Alfou - Kirilem. Neshodli se na tom co dělat s unešenými dětmi. Emil chtěl kousnout každé dítě, aby smečka rostla a měla sílu vydržet. “To dává smysl..” řekne Icewing Kiril je nechával bojovat mezi sebou a vítěze těchto zápasů pak kousl toho kdo vyhrál aby zajistil sílu smečky a nebyl problém sehnat jídlo. “To dává ještě větší smysl.. “ řekne Icewing Emil mluví o tom že s Poezií mají nesrovnané účty. Po dnešku budou prý srovnané určitě. Skupina hlídající si netopýry za svými zády dorazí k jeskyni vlkodlaků. Velká vlčí hlava v úpatí hory tvoří vstup do jeskyně. Emil vstoupí dovnitř a varuje hrdiny aby se drželi u něj. Dvě ženy na stráži si z něj dělají legraci. Štěkne po nich a spolu se skupinou se usadí u Skennise. Starého vlkodlaka hrajícího na flétnu. Van Richten komentuje nastalou situaci a s komentářem že nebude dělat žádnému vlkodlakovi bodyguarda odchází za Drusillou na úpatí lesa. Když ho budou potřebovat ať mu zavolají. Skennis zmíní dárky matce noci. Icewing navrhuje že by měl darovat svou flétnu. Vlkodlak říká že flétna se stanem darem po jeho smrti, Icewing omylem navrhnul vlkodlakovi že by měl umřít. Poezie se starým vlkodlakem řeší náboženství směčky. Smečka věří v matku noc a že matka noc udělala ze Strahda nesmrtelného. Teď ho oni musí poslouchat. Strahd dovoluje některým vlkodlakům proklouznout skrze mlhu. Tak jak to dovolil Kirilovi když unesl Adrianovu sestru. Adrian zjistí že jeho sestra byla opravdu kousnuta, ale nachází se v jeskyni. Po delším čekání opravdu dorazí Kirilova lovecká smečka. Kriril Stoyanovich, obrovská Alpha, šest vlkodlaků a devět vlků. Werewolf Alpha Skupina začíná pomalu couvat. Emil vstane a vyrazí proti Kirilovi který se směje “že zaběhnnuté štěně se vrátilo.. A přineslo dárky…” Emil vyzve Kirila na souboj. Celá smečka kromě pár samiček vyrazí na útes nad jeskyní. Cesta na útes vede skrz schodiště v jeskyni schované za závěsem z lidských kůží. Cestou si Adrian všimne dětí v klecích. Nahoře na útesu vznikne kruh okolo místa kde pravidelně bojují děti o život. Skupina je vytlačena na nejméně taktické místo nad převisem… Kiril i Emil se změní. Kiril je obrovský proti Emilovi. Razan navzdory svému strachu vyrazí do středu ringu a na Emila nenápadně hodí Heroism. Duel začne. Oba vlkodlaci po sobě skočí. Lítají kusy masa a ozývá se vrčení a knučení. Za chvíli oba vlci zase stojí a obcházejí se. Je vidět že oba těžce krvácejí. / oba 7 hp Kiril po Emilovi kousne ale mine. Alfa werewolf fight Emil z posledních sil vyskočí proti Kirilovi a ten zrovna nestihne zareagovat. Hnědý vlk černé alfě prokousne krk a dalším trhnutí ho roztrhne na více kusů. / dva krity po sobě Emil sedí v roztrhaných kusech alfy a z těžka oddechuje. Franz Groza, černý vlk s stříbrnými částmi kožešiny pomalu vyráží k hrdinům. Je to vůdce smečky stopařů, té která hrdiny přepadla u Vinárny. Poezie ho sleduje jak se blíží, zdá se že po nich skočí. Emil si dává na čas, ale nakonec vstane z mrtvoly Kirila a na Franze zavrčí. Vlkodlaci se vrací do jeskyně. Potrhaný a zakrvácený Emil příjde za Poezií a podá mu ruku. Dodrží slib a ujistí Železnou Poezii že vlkodlaci je v Barovii již pronásledovat nebudou Adrian chce svou sestru. Emil se otočí na Poezii a vysvětluje že nemůže v den svého vítězství začít pouštět vězně. Poezie to chápe. Skupina vyrazí dolů k oltáři matky noci. Zde se modlí Zuleika, Emilova družka, před ní stojí velká sochy ženy v černé róbě. Její šaty jsou tvořeny liány a úlomky černého skla. Za ní visí na hácích dvě hníjící mrtvoly. Všude okolo jsou v klecích malé děti. Zuleika a děti. Adrianova nevlastní sestra Davina je mezi nimi. Někteří hrdinové dají Matce Noci dary. Poezie mezi ně položí Potion síly Ohnivého obra. Icewing začíná vytvářet sochu vlkodlaka zatímco Adrian přistoupí k Davině. Davina v rukou drží malou panenku. Je to Adrian ve svém aktuálním věku, dokonce má i popáleninu vzadu na hlavě. Vypadá však jako zombie. Z panenky kouká cedulka Is no fun is no Blinsky. Adrian se s Davinou chytí za ruku a zjišťuje jak je na tom. Třináctiletá dívka zavraždila několik dětí v kruhu a Kiril sám jí kousl. Adrian vyděšenému dítěti chvíli vysvětluje že tu musí zůstat. Davina se odmítá pustit jeho ruky. Esmeralda mezitím prochází okolo ostatních dětí. Některé z nich kousnuty ještě nebyly. Cikánka se snaží udržet, chápe že jejich dohoda s vlkodlaky má cenu. Nic jí však netrápí víc než utrpení nevinných. Icewing dokončuje vlkodlačí sochu a všichni s lehkým neuvěřením sledují Adriana který se chystá nechat svou sestru ve vlkodlačím doupěti. “Pro vyšší dobro.” Van Richtenův komentář o “monstrech” začíná dávat větší smysl. Adrian pomalu sundává ruku své sestry která se drží té jeho. Vyděšená dívka šeptá “nenechávej mě tu!” Dovnitř vstoupí potrhaný Emil který byl zařídit nejlepší část jeskyně. Informuje Zuleiku že osobně kousne děti ještě dnes večer. Esmeralda to už nevydrží, cestou se omluví jak Poezii tak mladé vlkodlačici a Zarazí Emilovi stříbrný Rapier zezadu do hlavy. Zuileka Toranescu zařve a za rychlé změny skočí po Esmeraldě. Z vnější částí jeskyně se ozve štěkot a vrčení. Franz Groza, poslední Alfa smečky posílá dovnitř vlky. Poezie souhlasí s tím co se stalo. Pomoc vlkodlaků nebyla taková jakou čekal, chtěl pomocníky při boji, ne někoho kdo mu bude dělat službu tím že ho nebude lovit. Navzdory Adrianovým varováním sebere zpět lahvičku z darů matce noci a vypije jí. Icewing rozbije svou sochu a višchni se připraví na boj. Dovnitř vbíhá smečka vlků. Esmeralda dva zabodne ještě za běhu. Esmeralda D’Avenir a smečka vlků Razan který uklidňuje děti posílá Sending Van Richtenovi. Strhne se boj. Icewing opět používá svá nepřesná kouzla proti Adrianovi. Poezie vběhne dopředu a vraždí vlkodlaky jednoho za druhém. Adrianovou rukou umírá Skennis, starý šedý vlkodlak a spousta vlků kteří zemřou na jeho duchy. Esmeralda si připíše Zuleiku a Wensencii, partnerku Franze. Icewing svým větrem opět drží souboj v pomalých vlnách a zabíjí hnědého vlkodlaka s ustřeleným uchem. Poezie vyrazí nahoru z jeskyně, chce dorazit Franze Grozu, poslední alfu. Na jeho záda skočí Bianca partnerka Kirila, ale on pokračuje ve své cestě za černostříbrným vlkodlakem. Ten se téměř dává na útěk. Poezie ho vezme svou mace, skrze jeskyni se rozezní “dieee”. Franz se brání ale stále postupuje dozadu. V tu chvíli se tvář elfa začne protahovat. Skrze jeskyni se zpět k hrdinům ozve silné hrdelní zavrčení. Adrian to komentuje jestli tu nakonec nebude nová alfa. Poezie ve své vlkodlačí formě roztrhá Fraze na kusy a otáčí se aby ze sebe bílou Biancu. Za ním stojí Van Richten který právě svou zbraní bodá vlkodlačici do boku. Jeho oči jsou však upřeny na Poezii. Elf přestane bojovat a tráví několik dlouhých sekund tím že se snaží rozdýchat svou proměnu. Van Richten mezitím doráží Biancu. Iron Poetry se vrátí zpět do své původní formy a sleduje Van Richtena. Ten na něj pouze pomalu bezeslovně kývne. Adrian mezitím osvobodil svou sestru. Na jejím boku je velký černý kousanec. Následuje prozkoumání ostatních dětí, Esmeralda a Van Richten procházejí klece. Ve Van Richtenově kleci je nalezen kousnutý chlapec. Richten počká až Adrian otočí svou sestru a pak mu projede skrze hlavu svým stříbrným mečem z hole. Icewing přihodí mezi darky Skennisovu flétnu a pak přes poklad načaruje velkou ledovou sochu draka který svými křídly hlídá poklad. Děti začínají brečet a naříkat. Skupina se rozhodne strávit ve vlkodlačím doupěti noc. Poezie který kvůli nočním můrám není schopný spát vyrazí nahoru na náhorní plošinu jeskyně a sleduje hrad Ravenloft který kouká z mlhy na druhé straně údolí. Castle Ravenloft in the Mists